A vehicle collision warning system may be used to warn or otherwise alert a driver of a potential collision with another vehicle (referred to here as “the target vehicle”). Some of the vehicle collision warning systems currently in use, however, are complex and have difficulty maintaining robustness when the relative position, velocity and/or acceleration of the target vehicle dynamically changes with respect to that of the host vehicle. Such vehicle collision warning systems can be computational intensive and may need to continuously switch or toggle between different algorithms in response to the dynamic conditions.